


Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head

by Lil_Lizard_Leah



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Important Discussions On Alien Anatomy, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/pseuds/Lil_Lizard_Leah
Summary: Richie and Eddie are trying to keep their new relationship a secret, which leads to a lot of sneaking around, and taking advantage of stormy situations.





	Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head

The choice to keep their relationship from their friends had been a hard one, but Richie and Eddie were sure it was the right decision. Things were still so new, so tentative, the addition of five other bodies as they tried to navigate their feelings would just add more complication to the fire.

It’s not like they were planning on keeping it from them forever, just until they were sure this thing between them would even work. If things crumbled within the first few weeks, then there’d be no harm no foul to the group. Richie and Eddie could heal on their own time without the losers feeling like they had to pick sides.

But those were disheartening ‘what if’s, so Richie and Eddie tried not to dwell on them. Instead, they focused on the exciting aspects of a new relationship. The moments where your fingers accidentally touch and it sends tingles up your arm, or when you catch them watching you from across the room with a gentle smile on their face, or the small kisses you get to exchange that are charged with a type of energy you’ve never felt before. Those are the things Richie and Eddie busied their minds with, even within the presence of the losers when they had to keep their exchanges secret.

“There’s a bug in my pasta salad.” Stan complained.

“Mike, why would you put a bug in Stan’s pasta salad?” Bev accused jokingly.

“I didn’t put a bug in his pasta salad! We’re in the park, it must’ve just jumped in there!” Mike defended.

“I can’t believe you’d put a bug in poor Staniel’s pasta salad, Micycle.” Richie shook his head in mock disbelief.

Mike let himself deflate, giving up on his attempt at clearing his name.

“This is the last time I make food for one of these things.” Mike grumbled with no real fever behind his fit. He shared a little smile with Stan, who had happily agreed to exchange his bowl of pasta salad for Mike’s when he’d offered him his as an apology.

“I don’t mean to cause alarm but there’s a bug on my sandwich too.” Eddie piped up, lifting up the slice of bread to inspect the small ant that crawled across it, hastily trying to get away.

“Do not come for me, Eddie. I made those sandwiches with love and care.” Bev responded, leaning forward and flicking the ant off his plate with her thumb and forefinger.

Richie followed the ant with his eyes, making a crash-and-burn sound effect as it fell to the ground.

It received a snort from Eddie, which he quickly cut off by clamping his hand over his mouth as his face reddened.

“Awe, Eddie snorted! Cute cute cute!” Richie tried to pinch at Eddie’s cheeks but was slapped away.

The conversation shifted back to the topic of Bill’s theory on aliens, before Eddie was interrupted by a buzzing in his pocket.

He pulled out his phone to see four consecutive texts from Richie. Eddie glanced over at him, but he seemed to be engrossed in a debate about whether aliens had humanoid genitals or genitals of a completely different nature.

Eddie opened the thread and was immediately forced to school his features before accidentally giving away their secret.

**From Trashmouth:**

**snort like that one more time and I S2G kaspbrak**  
**do u know how hard it is not to kiss u when u giggle like that???**  
**u adorable little piggy**  
**I wonder if u squeal like one in bed too...**

Eddie was about to type out a response, keen to tease Richie while he had the upper hand, when a drop of water fell against his screen. He squinted up at the sky, observing the dark clouds that seemed to have rolled in from nowhere.

“Uh, guys...” Eddie tried to speak up as another water drop fell on his cheek.

“There’s no way they fertilize like fish, Stan!”

“Why not!?”

“Because they’re aliens! Not fish!”

“They’re not humans either but we’re not discrediting the option that they fuck like we do?”

“Guys I think it’s about to rain-” Eddie tried a little louder.

“Because no one wants to fantasize about aliens popping out 1000 eggs and having their male counterparts  _sploot_  all over them.”

“Speak for yourself.”

“Woah, when did this become a fantasy thing?”

“It’s been a fantasy thing this whole time, Billiam, keep up! Otherwise why would we even be talking about this!?”

“I, for one, do not want to fuck an alien.”

“WELL CONGRATULATIONS BEN, YOU’RE BORING.”

“Guys!” Eddie finally interrupted the cacophony of voices, but before he could supply them with anything, the rain began pouring hard.

Beverly and Richie both screamed as they bounced to their feet, looking around them as if umbrellas would suddenly sprout from the ground.

Mike, Bill, Ben, and Stan began furiously packing things up, stuffing half eaten plates of food atop each other in their picnic basket.

Eddie just watched the chaos, bemused at the spirit with which everyone moved so suddenly. He busied himself with packing up his own bag, and then shoving Richie’s things into his own backpack as the aforementioned continued to run around in the grass with Beverly, yelling up at the sky.

Once their arms were all overflowing with haphazardly packed things, they began making a beeline for the parking lot. It was still a ways away, but they knew the route well. Their feet moved faster as the rain threatened to pour harder, but it was the sudden clash of thunder that caused them all to start sprinting.

Their laughter mingled with the rain, causing a light hum that resonated through the nearby trees. They could see the beginnings of the parking lot coming into focus in the distance, and Bill picked up speed to run in front of the others.

“Land ho!” He exclaimed, pointing in the direction they were running.

Suddenly, Eddie felt a warmth in his hand. He looked down, seeing fingers interlocked with his, and followed them up to a soaked mop of black hair and a cheshire grin. Richie lifted a finger up to his lips before he began pulling Eddie off from the group.

No one seemed to notice, too caught up in the rain and keeping themselves from slipping on the mud beneath their feet. As Eddie looked back over his shoulder, he saw the rapidly disappearing forms of his friends, still running in the direction opposite from where Richie was leading him.

Within thirty seconds they came upon a gazebo, hidden behind a small patch of trees just off to the side of where they’d been sitting for their picnic. They ran into it, the sudden shelter from the rain a welcomed surprise. The pattering of the rain could still be heard on the roof, but it was muffled, quieter than it had been moments before.

They caught their breaths, smiles stapled to their cheeks as they rung as much water as they could out of their clothes, leaving a small puddle beneath them.

“I saw this earlier when we were hunting for a place to eat.” Richie explained, walked over to the edge of the gazebo and leaning up against one of the pillars.

Eddie took in the sight around him; it was breathtaking. The gazebo was large, made out of wood but painted a light blue with accents of white. There was a bench to one end, facing out towards the river, painted in the same colors.

“It’s beautiful.” Eddie noted.

“Just like you.” Richie responded with not a second lost.

Eddie turned to him with one eyebrow raised and a smirk.

“Smooth, you been practicing that one all afternoon?”

“Mhm, since I saw the thing.” Richie grinned back, slapping the hand railing beside him.

Eddie laughed, looking off into the haze of rain.

“You know, I wasn’t lying earlier.” Richie mentioned, drawing Eddie’s attention back to him. “It really is hard not to kiss you every time you laugh.”

Eddie’s eyes went wide, a blush mottling his cheeks. He watched with close attention as Richie took the few steps towards him, closing the distance between them.

“It’s my favorite sound.” Richie admitted a little lower, a little shyer.

Eddie gulped, the lump in his throat hardening as his heartbeat quickened.

“Well, no one is around anymore...” Eddie let the sentence trail off, his hands coming to rest on Richie’s chest.

“And thank god for that.”

Richie leaned in gently, capturing Eddie’s lips in a kiss that warmed them both up despite the chill from their damp clothes. The rest of the world dropped away, piece by piece, sound by sound, until all that was left was the two of them connected.

Eddie opened his mouth, allowing Richie to deepen the kiss and pull him closer. It wasn’t filthy, or desperate, or yearning like their kisses usually were; this one was something new.

When they pulled apart, they let their foreheads settle against one another as the blur of the world came back into sight.

“I think we should tell them.” Eddie whispered nervously.

“Yeah?” Richie asked, unable to hide the hopefulness in his tone.

Eddie nodded, pulling back just enough that he could look Richie in the eyes.

“I don’t see this ending any time soon...” He bit his lip, searching Richie’s face for any indication of his response before it came.

“Me neither.” Richie’s grin was blinding; goofy and lopsided and perfect.

“So, shall we go tell them?” Richie extended a hand towards Eddie.

Eddie took Richie’s hand, heart and soul bounding with excitement from their new revelation. Outside the gazebo the rain had reduced to a trickle, sun finally peaking through the clouds.

Things felt like they were beginning to settle into where they were supposed to be. The sun was out, the storm had passed, and Richie and Eddie were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Written based off of a prompt I got on tumblr for "Secret Relationship + Kissing in the Rain". The result was a whole lot of adorable. :)


End file.
